


【Riddle×Harry】短打合集 1

by nanami_kanami



Series: 【Riddle×Harry】 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanami_kanami/pseuds/nanami_kanami
Summary: ※CP：TOM．RIDDLE×HARRY．POTTER※本篇共收錄五篇短篇，各篇無關聯
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: 【Riddle×Harry】 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911682





	【Riddle×Harry】短打合集 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※CP：TOM．RIDDLE×HARRY．POTTER  
> ※本篇共收錄五篇短篇，各篇無關聯

**《世界第一幸運的男孩》**  
  
原本我以為自己是這世界上最不幸的男孩，我的出生帶來父母的死亡，從小不得不借住在他的姨丈阿姨家，每天過著受盡屈辱和不平等對待的日子。當我終於以為可以擺脫那該死的一切而來到完全陌生的世界，過不久後卻發現那只是另一段悲慘生活的開始。  
我得知自己額頭上的疤痕是因為曾在世上最強大的黑巫師手中逃過一劫才留下來的痕跡，這使我不管走到哪裡都引來側目，同時得知這件事時我也隱約感覺到這是我不得不面對的宿命。

經過多少年的針鋒相對，多少次的來回纏鬥，最終居然演變成所有人都不敢置信的結果。包括他和那個男人也是。

如今，他只感謝這一切命運的安排，如果真的有命運或宿命這種玩意兒的話。  
正因為有過去那些痛苦又黑暗的時刻，他才會更懂得珍惜現在的每一刻。正因為他額頭上有那道那個男人所留下來的痕跡，才造就他們之間比世上任何一個人還要密不可分的關係。正因為彼此都曾是對方最想殺掉的敵人，沒有人能比對方還更了解自己的一切。

他知道不管之後發生什麼事，他永遠會陪伴在那個男人身邊，現在，未來，往後的每一個日子，每一個重要節日，他都想陪在他的身邊。  
不管那個男人對他說的是多麼細碎的鎖事，他都願意傾聽。不管那個男人想去哪裡，他都願意跟著他的腳步一起前進。他知道那個男人肯定也這麼想。

能成為那個男人命中註定的男孩，沒有什麼比這更讓他感到幸運的事。

**《認輸》**

某一天瑞斗突然要哈利教他玩麻瓜的電動遊戲。

「…嘿，看來就算是你也有一兩件不拿手的事情？我看你就乖乖認輸吧。」哈利邊悶聲笑著邊愉快的操控手上的按鍵。他終於能在某一方面能贏這個十項全能的優秀男子了。

「呵，別開玩笑了，這區區的小東西怎麼可能難得倒我呢？我只是先讓你一點，哈利，免得你等下輸得太難看。」瑞斗狀似輕鬆的說道，眉頭卻皺得越來越深。

「別逞強了，難道我還會看不出來你是不是在讓我嗎？趁還沒輸的更慘以前快認輸吧。」哈利臉上的微笑勾勒的更深了些。很好！又打中一隻了。

「……」瑞斗手中的動作慢了下來，似乎在思考什麼。「哈利，你不輸的話，今天晚上我就會加倍的好．好．疼．愛．你。」

黑髮少年聞言手抖了一下，眼睛仍緊盯著電腦螢幕，手指移動的速度也絲毫沒減慢，但是臉頰卻開始逐漸發紅。「…你這是在逼我認輸嗎？」

「當然不是，」瑞斗勾起嘴角語氣緩慢的說道：「你也可以選擇贏這場小小的遊戲，晚上讓我好好疼愛你當做你贏了我的獎勵。我保證我絕對不會太過激烈，至少不會讓你躺在床上三天無法動彈。」

「…湯姆瑞斗！你這個卑鄙無恥的混帳！！」哈利漲紅了整張臉恨聲罵道。

「嗯？你不是早就知道我就是這種人嗎？親愛的哈利？」瑞斗輕笑了一聲，他知道那個男孩將會再一次的輸在他的手下。並且是他自己放棄了捶手可得的勝利。

「是，我早就知道你是個不折不扣的混帳了。」哈利撇了撇嘴，停下一直敲著鍵盤的動作，不太甘願的宣布自己認輸。

瑞斗聽到黑髮少年如預期內自動認輸的聲音笑了笑，停下手邊的動作轉而看著哈利，「很好，我又贏了你一次。那是不是該換你給我一點獎勵呢？這樣吧，今天晚上來服侍我一整夜，要怎麼樣服侍我相信你應該很清楚，親愛的哈利。」

「…這樣跟我贏了有什麼差別？！」

「是沒什麼差別。」

「非常好，好你個湯姆瑞斗！剛剛相信你會就這樣輕易放過我、讓我有個安心入睡的夜晚的我真是個大白癡！！」

瑞斗微笑欣賞著哈利怒目圓睜的樣子。就像隻抓狂的小貓一般，真可愛。

**《情書》**

哈利拿起羽毛筆沾了沾一旁的墨水，準備寫下第一個英文字母之前卻突然停下動作，他皺緊眉頭死瞪著眼前空白的羊皮紙，右手就這樣停在半空中好半响。

——為什麼要給那個傢伙寫一封信會是這麼困難的一件事？

此時此刻他的腦袋中一片空白，就像他每次望著瑞斗那雙如紅酒般使人不禁沉醉其中的紅眼睛時一樣，什麼也沒辦法思考。  
哈利輕嘆了口氣，他很明白，在他的心底早就把那封信給寫好了，只是他一直遲遲不敢下筆。  
他有很多的話想告訴他，那些話早已在他的腦中來回盤旋幾千幾萬遍了，但是每次面對那個男人的時候說出口的卻是完全相反的話。  
對於他的惡言相向，雖然那個愛好面子的男人會出言諷刺回來，但瑞斗在無意中給予他的包容與體貼他全都注意到了。即使沒有言說，他也能知道瑞斗的心裡在想什麼。正如那個男人總是用一副完全看透他的樣子調侃他，他也想知道瑞斗所說的每一句話、每一個眼神及動作的真正意思。

有時候想來這一切真是荒唐極了。

他明明恨死他了，恨得咬牙切齒恨得他無時無刻想給那個混帳好看恨不得他永遠消失，但是他卻會下意識地追逐那雙彷彿要把他吞噬進去的鮮紅眼睛，那個男人跟他對話的時候他會不自覺的過於專注地盯著他，當瑞斗靠近他時他能感覺到自己的胸口正強烈的鼓動著，臉上的溫度無法抑制地慢慢升溫。他討厭那種失控的感覺，在瑞斗面前好像他就變得不再像是原本的自己。

當他意識到這一切的時候他只覺得他完蛋了，他不知道自己怎麼會對那個混帳產生這種見鬼的感情，但是無法否認他會在每個空檔中想著他，猜測他現在在做什麼，暗自在心裡期待那個男人下次再來找他的那一天。

直到在一旁等寄信等的不耐煩的嘿美用嘴喙啄了啄他哈利才回過神來，他輕手撫著那個女孩的翅膀安撫牠的脾氣之後再回到他那封還未下筆的信。不管他再怎麼瞪著羊皮紙，他還是不知道要寫什麼給那個傢伙。

哈利拿下眼鏡揉了揉眼睛再將它戴回去，他突然像是想到什麼似的提起羽毛筆在上頭迅速的寫下『For Riddle』接著放下筆，把羊皮紙小心的捲好封起來並將它綁上嘿美的右腳，「幫我交給他，好嗎？」哈利輕聲對嘿美說。

嘿美就像了解主人的心思，她親暱的蹭了蹭哈利的手，而後拍起翅膀往外頭晴朗的天空飛去。

哈利看著嘿美振翅飛去的模樣，最後他還是無法寫下他的真心話。雖然信上沒有寫下任何一句話，但是他相信那個男人一定能明白他想傳達給他的意思。他一定會懂。

哈利伸了個懶腰，從抽屜中再拿出一卷羊皮紙。拿起另一隻羽毛筆再沾了沾墨水，低著頭專心的在紙上寫下一句又一句的文字。

雖然現在他仍然無法將那些難以表達的感情傳達給他，但是此時此刻他還是想把他的想法紀錄下來。  
關於那個完美得無可挑剔卻冷血無情的男人，明明應該是死敵卻一次又一次地對他手下留情的男人，老愛嘲諷他戲弄他但是會不經意對他好的男人，在他最感到孤單無助的時候總會突然現身來到他的面前捉弄他的男人——他的溫柔，他的體貼，他的可愛，他的言不由衷，他的不服輸，他的微笑，他的聲音，他的優雅，他的脾氣，他的固執，他對他的好，他帶給他的感動，他們之間不用言說的默契，他們之間的一切一切——他只是想把這些寫下來。

即使總有一天他們兩個不得不拿著魔杖奪取對方的性命，他們曾經一起創造過的這些回憶不會消失，他會永遠記得他曾經帶給他多少美好的東西，那是其他任何一個人都無法帶給他的體會。

寫完一卷羊皮紙的時候已經傍晚了，哈利放下羽毛筆抬頭望著外面昏黃的景色。  
瑞斗應該收到信了，不知道他看到信之後臉上會出現什麼表情，震驚、不解，或是跟往常一樣的優雅微笑？——思及至此，哈利的臉上也出現一抹不明顯的淺笑。

**《Death》**

死亡到來的前一刻，其實我根本什麼也沒想。

人總會面對死亡，雖然早就知道遲早會有這一刻的到來，也曾想過自己在死去之前會不會感到悲傷或是其他情緒？  
但當那刻來臨的時候，我只是緩緩閉上眼睛靜靜聽著自己的心跳聲正逐漸減弱，沒有哭鬧也沒有掙扎，就像早已經準備好迎接自己的死亡般，感受到自己的意識正慢慢消逝。  
周圍旁人的聲音變的不再清晰，突然有一道聲音傳來大聲問著自己：『就這麼死去了，你捨得嗎？』

…誰能真正捨得？又有誰願意放棄自己的生命？  
他當然也捨不得，捨不得親人，捨不得朋友，捨不得那個曾經待了七年的家，捨不得每一段難以忘記的際遇——捨不得的事太多了，其中他最捨不得的，就是那個看似強大但卻又孤獨冷酷的男人。  
他實在捨不得放下他、比他先早一步離開這世界。這個奪走他很多親人的殘酷世界，卻也是讓他們相遇的世界。  
他常常回想起他們相處的每一刻、每一次見面、交談過的每一句話語，從一開始對彼此只有強烈的恨意與殺意，慢慢的轉變成其他說也說不清的複雜情感，到現在他也仍沒搞懂那些感情代表的是什麼，只知道如果有一天他失去對方再也看不到那個男人，他一定不會開心的，從此之後再也沒辦法真正的開心。

結果沒想到到了最後居然是他必須比那個傢伙先一步從這世上消失。  
即使捨不得也沒辦法，在這最後一刻他不奢求能有奇蹟出現讓他死而復生，只想自私的希望即使他死去了，那個男人永遠也不會忘記他，他想做他心目中最獨一無二的那個活下來的男孩，他暗自在心底強烈的祈禱著。   
  
Dear, pardon me.

**《我愛你》**

雖然他不是個女孩需要情人時時刻刻說些肉麻的話來哄他，但是有時候他只能藉由這種方式來消除他的不安，更何況誰不喜歡聽到自己喜歡的人的告白？  
偏偏那個傢伙一點也不明白愛是什麼東西，是的，即使現在他們已經在一起了，那個人還是從不會說什麼甜言蜜語，除非他主動要求。

某一天，「…如果你不說愛我的話，我就趁你不在的時候把你珍藏的紅酒和酒杯全部打破並毀屍滅跡！」  
某一天，「休想叫我吃下這種鬼玩意兒！除非你說你愛我，那我就乖乖把那個吃下去。」  
某一天，「我今天的心情糟透了，如果你肯對我說你愛我的話我的心情一定會馬上變得非常好，否則我不想跟你說話。」

在被半強迫性的說上那麼幾次後，瑞斗終於忍不住挑了挑眉，「為什麼你總是要求我說出我最厭惡也最痛恨的那個字？要知道我讓你待在我身邊就已經是一種無上的榮耀了，你不該要求我說出什麼話來討你歡心。」  
其實他也不是那麼討厭說那句話，每次他皺著眉對那個男孩告白的時候，那雙清澈的翡翠綠眼一瞬間像是被什麼點亮，比綠寶石還更耀眼，那種明亮彷彿也能點亮他的世界。

「我只是想聽你說。」

瑞斗迎視著哈利認真投過來的目光，他突然有點啞口無言，片刻之後他勾起一抹有點無奈的微笑，「好吧，我愛你。」

如願以償的哈利悶聲笑著，他愉快的回應：「好極了，我也愛你！」

「其實比起用說的，我個人一向偏好用行動表示。」

「什…？」後面的話語被他的情人的親吻堵了回去。  
  
  
  
  
End。  



End file.
